Tai Lung's Return
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is the story of how Tai Lung changed from his evil ways and stays at the Jade Palace for a long time.


Tai Lung's Return

This is my first story and it's from Dreamworks Animation's 2008 blockbuster hit, Kung Fu Panda. It's called Tai Lung's Return because I didn't like the way he died near the end of the movie and that's why I'm putting him in this story. Tai Lung and the rest of the characters all belong to Dreamworks Animation (c). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a cool, clear night in April. Everyone has gone to sleep except Master Tigress, one of the Furious Five, who is now seen sitting on the rooftops of the Jade Palace. She felt like it's been a long time since Po, the Dragon Warrior, defeated Tai Lung, the only student that Master Shifu had ever trained and Shifu loved him ever since before he turned , when she first met him as a little child, they became friends forever.<p>

One day, he was sent to the Chor Ghom prison because he his heart turned dark when he wasn't chosen to become the Dragon Warrior despite the fact that he mastered 1000 scrolls. If only Master Tigress could see him once more in order to see that he has reformed or not. If only… If only…

Suddenly, Master Tigress sees a hooded figure at the steps of the Jade Palace. She jumps from the rooftops to the ground and then walks towards the hooded stranger.

"Reveal yourself, whoever you are", said Tigress.

The hooded stranger takes off his hood to reveal his face. His face turns out to be a snow leopard, with yellow eyes and such great muscles. To Master Tigress's shocking suprise, Tai Lung has returned!

"I have come home", said Tai Lung.

"Let me guess" Tigress snarled "You want the Dragon Scroll. Is that it?" she said coldly, exposing her fangs.

"Even better", said Tai Lung. "Tell Shifu his favorite student has come home to apologize for what he did to injure him."

"You should have thought of that before you attacked the villagers and us", said Tigress.

"I just want to do him a favor", said Tai Lung. "You know, just to let him know that I've returned."

"Fine", said Master Tigress. "Follow me."She leads him to the cabin where the Furious Five sleep. Then, she opens the doors in order to let Tai Lung in."You can sleep with me if you like and you are welcome to stay in here for a few days", said Master Tigress.

"Thank you", said Tai Lung and sleeps in her Tigress then walks out of the cabin and into the training cabin where Master Shifu is busy meditating. Master Shifu senses her presence and finally speaks.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with the others?", asked Master Shifu.

"I just met someone, Master", said Tigress and bows in respect.

"Who was it, Master Tigress?", asked Master Shifu.

Tigress tells Master Shifu that Tai Lung has returned home.

"What?", said Master Shifu. "Tai Lung? Returned? That is impossible! How could he return after he tried to destroy the Valley of Peace?"

"I know this is very hard to understand, Master" Tigress said, putting a comforting hand on shifu's shoulder "But he's changed now and we should accept him back into the Jade Palace."

Master Shifu doesn't understand this, but then realizes that Tai Lung is the most important person that he had ever cared about for the past few years."Alright", said Master Shifu. "Tell the others. Especially Po. They need to know tomorrow morning."

"Yes, master", said Tigress as she bows again and leaves the training she got back to the cabin, and falls to sleep in her bed next to Tai Lung.

Then, she dreams of something horrible. She was walking with Tai Lung to the Pool of Sacred Tears. There, they hugged each other and lied down to one another. When they looked at each other, Tigress could see that his eyes have glowed red and then Tai Lung lunged towards wakes up from this horrible nightmare. It has been 7 hours and it was morning time. Then, she heard footsteps coming into the cabin. She knew that it's Master Shifu and wakes up Tai Lung before dragging him next to Master Shifu arrives, she, the Furious Five, and Po quickly rushed from their beds to greet him."Good morning, master!", shouted all of the Kung Fu Masters.

"Well done, students", said Master Shifu, "As soon as you're done with your breakfast, we should have a private talk with Po about something. Dismissed."

The Furious Five and Po then left the cabin to have an early breakfast. Once there, the Furious Five and Po are having a conversation about what Master Shifu had just said.

"I wonder what it's about", said Master Crane, "when Master Shifu said "We should have a private talk with Po about something."

"Who knows?", said Mantis.

"I do", said Tigress. The others turn around and looked at her.

"You do?", asked Po. "What is it?"

"It's someone from Master Shifu's past", said Tigress. "Someone who wanted to become the Dragon Warrior before Po did."The others stopped for a moment and finally figures it who it was.

"It's Tai Lung, isn't it?", asked Viper.

"Yes", answered Tigress.

"If he is here, we better be ready for him", said Master Monkey.

"No", said Master Tigress, "He's changed now and he said he wants to apologize to Master Shifu for what he did to hurt him."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?", asked Ma Crane.

"I saw him last night and the last thing I remembered that he was wearing a black cloak for some reason", said Tigress.

"Well", said Viper, "If what you're saying is true, then we better talk to him and Master Shifu as well."

"She's right", said Crane and as the Furious Five and Po finished their breakfast, they walked to their training cabin where Master Shifu and Tai Lung were there.

"Master Shifu", said Po, "Tigress already told us about Tai Lung and we understand that he's changed. I think he's ready to be welcomed back to the Jade Palace."

"Thank you, Po", said Master Shifu and turned to face Tai Lung. "Is there something you want to say... student?"

Tai Lung stood there for a moment and finally said, "I'm sorry... for everything."Then, Tai Lung smiled and winked at Master Tigress, happy now that he has return to the Jade Palace and is allowed to stay as long as he likes.


End file.
